Here Come the Koopa Bros. (2006 Series)
Here Come the Koopa Bros. is the fourth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on September 19, 2006. Plot We open up in Mario and Luigi's house. Mario has just finished tending to Yoshi's injuries after his run-in with Mecha Sonic, and assures Sonic that Yoshi will be just fine, much to Sonic's relief. Upstairs, Yoshi, sleeping in Mario's bed, wakes up, and Mario, Luigi, and Sonic rush up the stairs when Peach calls for them. Though conscious, Yoshi is still heavily injured to the point where he cannot stand. Sonic laments never having told Mario and Luigi about Mecha Sonic to begin with, remarking that he was confident that they would be able to beat him to the Emeralds and only ended up endangering an innocent's life. After apologizing to Mario, Sonic begins to tell him and Luigi his story... Through a series of flashbacks, Sonic explains that he and Shadow come from Mobius, a world parallel to the Mushroom Kingdom (Mushroom World), which was once a beautiful and peaceful place, where Sonic spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when a mad scientist named Doctor Eggman came along. From within the Death Egg, a massive space station that orbited the planet, Eggman sought to take over Mobius, planning to do so by capturing the inhabitants and turning them into mindless robots under his control. Sonic took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's plans, and successfully did so many times. Eventually getting frustrated with the many defeats at Sonic's hands, Eggman began to make robotic clones of Sonic in the hopes that he would be able to outsmart him. Though they all failed, Eggman persistently built more and more advanced models in the hopes that one would defeat Sonic. However, there was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others, named Metal Sonic. Though Sonic managed to defeat him, Metal Sonic possessed a strong will, something that the older Sonic robots didn't. Every time he was defeated, he would return, faster and stronger than he was the last time he fought. Sonic still emerged victorious, but each time proved harder and harder for him to win. With each defeat, Metal Sonic became more and more obsessed with defeating his flesh-and-blood counterpart. One night, Metal Sonic broke into Eggman's laboratory in the Death Egg and merged with three of the Sonic robots that preceded him, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic, a super robot with great power. Eggman discovered this, and angrily threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his insolence. However, Mecha Sonic had become so powerful that he decided not to take orders from Eggman, whom he viewed as inferior, and thus chose to become his own master. With an electrical energy wave, Mecha Sonic sabotaged the Death Egg, and it fell on a crash course with Mobius. In the impact, the entire planet shook, and thick black clouds shrouded Mobius and blocked out the sun. Mecha Sonic survived the deadly explosion and looking upon the damage that he had caused, he gained a lust for power and thirst for destruction. Though Mecha Sonic was now far stronger than he previously was, he was not invincible, and needed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to achieve the ultimate power that he desired. In the chaos, he traveled around Mobius to search for them and apparently kill those who were unlucky enough to cross paths with them, starting with Sonic's closest friends, who were powerless against him. Within a few short hours, a very larg portion of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland, and most, if not all, of the inhabitants wiped out. During this time, Mecha Sonic successfully acquired six Chaos Emeralds, the seventh one being in Sonic's possession. With no other choice, Sonic finally came out of hiding and confronted Mecha Sonic. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ultimately proved to be no match for the newfound power of Mecha Sonic, and was quickly defeated. Having acquired all of the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic began to transform as Sonic watched in horror, but Shadow arrived on the scene and used his ability of Chaos Control to warp all of the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom. Though Sonic and Shadow had pretty good odds at defeating him without the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic used the energies that he had previously absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic and Shadow returned to the remains of the Death Egg, and found the control room completely intact, as well as Eggman's top-secret database. Hacking into the data, they discovered that Eggman had plans for a capsule powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energies that could be used for interdimensional travel. Using the Death Egg's remains, Sonic and Shadow constructed their own capsule. Shadow then hooked himself up to the capsule and performed Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom just in time to stop Bowser and Kamek from killing Mario and Luigi at the Mario Kart Grand Prix. Back in the present, Peach is literally crying a river at how sad the story is; Mario and Luigi are quite emotional as well. Sonic informs them that the world could face the same fate as Mobius if they fail to collect the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, and asks Mario and Luigi if they are up to the challenge. They are indeed, quickly transforming into Cape Mario and Cape Luigi, much to Sonic's awe. At that moment, Professor E. Gadd crashes through the front door in his Poltergust vehicle, narrowly missing Shadow, and slams into a wall, shaking the entire house and knocking Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic to the ground. They quickly descend the stairs (though Mario, Luigi, and Sonic simply jump the railing), and Peach asks the Professor what he is doing here. After apologizing for the crash and explaining that the Poltergust still has a few bugs in it, E. Gadd presents his latest invention: the Emerald Radar, a device shaped like a Game Boy Color that can detect the energy signatures of the Chaos Emeralds (its real name is highly complicated and confusing). Upon testing it out, Sonic discovers that there is a Chaos Emerald in the room, and E. Gadd reveals that he has an Emerald, (the yellow) explaining that he had created the Radar by studying the Emerald. E. Gadd asks to keep the Emerald for now and study it some more, and Sonic decides that it will be kept safe that way and agrees. However, at that moment, the lights suddenly go out, and when they come back on, the Emerald is gone. Shadow immediately insults the group for losing another Emerald, and the group all determines that Mecha Sonic must have stolen it. Using the Radar, Mario discovers the Emerald moving east at high speed, and they rush to head the thief off at the pass. Upon reaching the area, Mario and Sonic quickly hide behind a bush, and Mario pulls Luigi back behind it when he lands and is oblivious to where they are. They immediately see the thieves: the Koopa Bros., old enemies of Mario (see Paper Mario). Sonic suggests jumping out and surprising them, but Shadow ruins that plan by directly confronting the Koopa Bros., much to Sonic's irritation. After introducing themselves via an audio tape (their "theme tune", which leads to a humorous moment where they play the Spirit Squad's theme tune), the Koopa Bros. recognize Mario, and are more than eager to fight him. An irrate Shadow tires of this and attacks them, but the Koopa Bros. quadruple-team and overpower him, sending him flying into a wall. Shadow very nearly loses his temper, but Sonic calms him down and tells him that the four have to work together to beat the Koopa Bros., and Shadow reluctantly agrees. The battle commences, and the Mario quartet effortlessly dominate the Koopa Bros., until the Koopa Bros. decide to attempt their "special attack"; they pull into their shells and stand one on top of the other, and unwittingly tap into the stolen Chaos Emerald's power. With the added strength, the special attack knocks Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow completely unconscious with one blow and slam them into a wall. The Koopa Bros. then steal the Emerald Radar and, realizing its functions, decide to steal it and find more Emeralds, and depart, leaving Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow unconscious. thumb|340px|right Transcript Sonic's Story {cue title card in Mario's house. Scroll left to reveal Peach caring for the weakened Yoshi. Camera shift to Mario in his doctor outfit, Luigi drinking coffee, Sonic, and Shadow} SONIC: Okay, I knew you were a plumber and a hero. But I had no idea you are a doctor as well. {Mario pulls out a Megavitamin} SONIC: So.... How is Yoshi anyway? Will he be okay? {Mario nods "Fine!"} SONIC: {*phew*} That's good to know. It's a good thing we got to him in time. I guess all we need to worry about now is finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds... {scroll to Yoshi and Peach. Yoshi opens his eyes, and Peach is taken aback. Shift to Mario and the group as Peach screams for them} PEACH: Mario!!! Come Quick. Yoshi is finally waking up!!! {Sonic, Mario, and Luigi head upstairs} I'm happy to see you awake Yoshi. How do you feel? {Yoshi gets up but falls down again} No Yoshi!!! Save your strength. You haven't fully recovered yet! {Sonic walkes over to the ledge} SONIC: {*sigh*} What was I thinking? I should have told you about Mecha Sonic. I was confident we could find the Chaos Emeralds before he did. Then use their power to defeat him. But instead, I put another innocent life in jeopardy... {Mario and Luigi walk over to Sonic} Sonic: I'm sorry I deceived you Mario. I think now is a good time to tell you the full story... As I told you back at the castle. Me and Shadow are from another dimension... {fade to flashback of Mobius. Tragic music in the background. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese rest peacefully} SONIC: {narrating} My home world was called Mobius. It was a lush, green and peaceful place. Most of the time, I would hang out or just chill with my friends. It was a very carefree lifestyle. {fade out and in to a laboratory with Dr. Eggman} SONIC: {narrating} Carefree, that is... until the power hungry Dr Eggman came along. {Eggman laughs, pan out to Death Egg} SONIC: {narrating} His base of operations was within a huge floating fortress that orbited the planet. It was known as the Death Egg. Where he "hatched" many schemes to enslave Mobius by turning the inhabitants into his robotic slaves. {shift back to Sonic in Eggman's base, with Eggman in a mecha-suit} SONIC: {narrating} I then took it upon myself to thwart his evil plans. Time and time again. {Sonic defeats Eggman. Fade to black} SONIC: {narrating} Frustrated by the amount of defeats at my hands. Eggman then took a different approach... {switch to field with Sonic facing a robotic clone of himself} SONIC: {narrating} He then started sending robotic versions of myself. Hoping he could outsmart me. {Sonic defeats Sonic clone. Fade to black} SONIC: {narrating} Naturally, they were no match for me. But the Doc was persistent. He continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would succeed. {still in black, show three Sonic clones, pausing at the third one} SONIC: {narrating} However, There was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others. He was named "Metal Sonic". {Metal Sonic glows evilly. Switch to space, where Sonic defeats Metal Sonic} SONIC: {narrating} Even though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic Robots didn't. A strong will. He continued to rechallenge me, returning faster and more powerful than before. But still, I prevailed. Which only fueled his desire of finally beating me. {Door opens briefly in the darkness, and Metal Sonic, silloetted in shadow, sneaks in. Door closes.} SONIC: {narrating} But, one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worse... {light turns on. Metal Sonic is in a room with the previous three deactivated Sonic clones} SONIC: {narrating} He somehow managed to sneak into Eggmans top secret facility. That's when he made his move... {Metal Sonic and the other Sonic clones flash white. Lightning bolts shoot out of Metal Sonic's hands. The four robots merge into another robot. The transformation finishes.} SONIC: {narrating} Metal Sonic merged with all of the older Sonic Robots, and transformed into one Super Robot. "Turbo Mecha Sonic!" {pan left to reveal an angry Eggman. Mecha Sonic turns his head.} SONIC: {narrating} But it didn't take long for Eggman to find out what was going on, and he threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience. {Eggman points a finger at Mecha Sonic. Zoom in at Mecha Sonic} SONIC: {narrating} But Mecha Sonic had become so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being. So he broke free from Eggmans control and became his own master... {Mecha Sonic summons a ball of energy. Eggman becomes frightened. Outside the Death Egg, explosions can be seen. The Death Egg descends. Flash of white} SONIC: {narrating} Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius..... {Show Sonic on a hill, watching the Death Egg impact Mobius creating a large shockwave. Mobius is darkened} SONIC: {narrating} The collision shook the entire planet, Shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun... {Show Mecha Sonic on a hill.} SONIC: {narrating} Mecha Sonic somehow survived the explosion. Looking upon the carnage that his actions had inflicted. The sight triggered something within him, A lust for Power and a thirst for destruction..... But although his transformation made him stronger, He wasn't invincible. He needed the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete. So he used the opportunity to search for them..... as well as attack the helpless animals during the turmoil... {fade to black} SONIC: {narrating} Starting with my friends..... {show Mecha Sonic holding Tails by the neck} SONIC: {narrating} My best friend Tails, was his first victim... {zoom out, switch to Mecha Sonic holding a gun to an unconscious or dead Amy} SONIC: {narrating} Followed by Amy... {switch to Mecha Sonic hovering and holding a gun over a downed Knuckles} SONIC: {narrating} Not even Knuckles the Echidna was a match for him... {zoom in on Mecha Sonic, who shoots Knuckles. Fade to black} SONIC: {narrating} And Cream and Cheese..... {show Mecha Sonic teleporting somewhere. Cream and Cheese run into him, stop short, and stare in horror. Mecha Sonic takes out his gun. Zoom in on a terrified Cream, fade to white} SONIC: {narrating} They never stood a chance....... {show Mecha Sonic in a burning field} SONIC: {narrating} Within a few short hours, more than half of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland..... The inhabitants wiped out, and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in Mecha Sonics possesion.... {switch to a close-up of Sonic, holding the green Emerald, in the burning field} SONIC: {narrating} The last Emerald of which was mine.... {zoom out to show Sonic is right next to Mecha Sonic} SONIC: {narrating} With nowhere to run or hide, I finally confronted him in what was to be my toughest battle yet... {show stills of Mecha Sonic beating up Sonic in midair through a double-kick, single-kick, and elbow. Show a downed Sonic, with Mecha Sonic standing triumphantly} SONIC: {narrating} But despite my best efforts, I was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power... {Mecha Sonic takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds which circle him. He bursts with energy} SONIC: {narrating} From this point, I could only watch as he started his terrifying transformation.... That is.... until Shadow intervened.... {Shadow appears from the right, touching the Chaos Emeralds, which disappear. Mecha Sonic loses his energy} SONIC: {narrating} Shadow used his natural ability of "Chaos Control" to warp the Emeralds to your world out of Mecha Sonic's reach. Thus preventing him from transforming him into his complete stage... {Sonic gets up on Mecha Sonic's other side} SONIC: {narrating} With the Emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together, we had pretty good odds of winning... But Mecha Sonic had other plans..... {Mecha Sonic hovers and curls up. He flashes, three lightning bolts surging out of him, and disappears} SONIC: {narrating} He used the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds to activate Chaos Control as well, warping to your world after the Emeralds and leaving us behind with no way of pursuing him..... {door opens in shadow, Sonic and Shadow enter the same room Metal Sonic had} SONIC: {narrating} We later returned to the wreckage of the Death Egg, and were fortunate to find the main control room completely intact. Along with Eggmans top secret database... {show Sonic and Shadow standing next to a capsule} SONIC: {narrating} After hacking into the system, we found top secret plans for a capsule that was powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energy that could help us warp to your dimension. We then built our own capsule using parts of the wrecked Death Egg that was left scattered around... {show the capsule alone, with Sonic and Shadow apparently inside} SONIC: {narrating} After making our final preparations, Shadow hooked himself up to the castle and used Chaos Control to the Mushroom kingdom. {the capsule hovers up and warps, fade to white} SONIC: {narrating} And of course, you all know what happened after that... {show scene from Episode 2, with the capsule warping into the Mushroom Kingdom sky, and falling down unto Metal Bowser, with his charged fireball. Return to Mario's house. Mario's head is bowed, Luigi is looking sad, Sonic's eyes are closed, and waves of tears are coming out of Peach's eyes} E. Gadd's Invention PEACH: *sob* That's so sad...... SONIC: Indeed it is. And the same thing could happen to the Mushroom Kingdom if we don't act fast. If Mecha Sonic gets all seven Emeralds, all is lost... So, do you guys think you're up to the challenge? {zoom into Mario in his doctor attire with a red background. Mario looks to the left. Show Luigi on a green background. Luigi looks to the right. Mario throws a Cape Feather. Mario catches it and turns into Cape Mario. He spins and poses triumphantly. Luigi throws a Cape Feather. Luigi catches it and turns into Cape Luigi. He spins and poses triumphantly. Both spin in midair and land back on the ground crouching. F-Zero theme plays, and both tip their hats, saying "Here we go!", and finally showing their fists, which flash. "Super Mario Brothers!"} SONIC: heh heh... You guys are so awesome. {switch to Shadow on the first floor. An alarm sounds. Shadow looks up. Shadow jumps just in time out of the way of E. Gadd riding a Poltergust machine. E. Gadd crashes into the wall. On the second floor, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic are all shocked at the crash. They fall and get up} SONIC: What the heck was that??? {Mario jumps down to the first floor, Sonic jumping off the railing with one hand and Luigi jumping after him. Peach takes the stairs} E. GADD: Greetings Mario and Luigi. Sorry about the mess. My new poltergust still has a few bugs in it. PEACH: Oh? Professor E Gadd. What brings you here? E. GADD: Well, news has been going around Toad town that a metallic creature has been causing havoc around the Donut plains looking for strange gems. Or Chaos Emeralds if I recall correctly? SONIC: {bows head} Mecha Sonic!!! SHADOW: {angrily, grunts} We have wasted enough time standing around here Sonic! We have to go, Now!!! E. GADD: {chuckles} Now now. No need to get your fur in a knot. For I have invented something to help you boys on your quest. Behold!!! {pulls a strange mechanical object out that looks like a game system. Camera zooms in on it, then zooms out} PEACH: Wow!!!................................................. it's a Game Boy.......... E. GADD: Ah ha. But it isn't just any Game Boy. It's my latest invention... The "GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulator!!!" SONIC: The GBC ChaosOojimaflipWhatarator??? That's a weird name..... E. GADD: {chuckles, looks up} Mock it if you will. But it takes a true genius to appreciate such creative naming. But I digress. Gather around and i'll show you boys how it it works. {everyone gathers around E. Gadd, camera goes to the GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulator's screen. Brief static, then a radar screen with a flashing Emerald in the center} After hearing that all of you were searching for the Emeralds, I went to my lab and made a radar that could lock onto their unique energy signature. I'm sure it will help you find them quicker. {E. Gadd gives Mario the Radar} SONIC: Wow, that's awesome! Finding the Emeralds will be a cinch with this baby! Wait a minute... The Radar says there's an Emerald right here in this room??? E. GADD: {chuckles} Of course. How else do you think I built the radar without an Emerald to study? {pulls out the Yellow Chaos Emerald, and the camera zooms in on it, then out} {Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Peach recoil in shock} SONIC: A Chaos Emerald!!! E. GADD: Yes. It came crashing through the window of my laboratory just the other day. But I must admit, i'm very intrigued by it, so I hope you don't mind if I keep hold of it for now? SONIC: Well..... I dunno? {lights suddenly go off. Everyone screams. Luigi asks for "Maaaaario?" E. GADD: It's so dark. Who turned out the lights? {lights come back on. E. Gadd looks angry and everyone else shocked} E. GADD: THE CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!!!! {Shadow zooms in from the right} SHADOW: What happened??? Don't tell me you idiots lost another Chaos Emerald!!! SONIC: Hey, it's not our fault. Mecha Sonic must have followed us here. SHADOW: I don't believe this!!! You numbskulls would lose your heads if they weren't attached to your freakin' shoulders! {Shadow runs off. Sonic attempts to follow, but stops short} SONIC: Shadow!!! Get back here!!! I hate it when he gets like this.... {Mario looks at the Radar. "Hmm..."} E. GADD: {looking crestfallen} What's that? The Emerald is moving east? SONIC: Hey, you're right! If we hurry, we can still catch him. Let's get moving! {Sonic and Mario run off. Luigi still looks frightened. Luigi looks up, confused, then realizes everyone else is running and gives chase} PEACH: Good luck Mario! Show that Emerald thief who's boss! {fade to black} Enter the Koopa Bros. {open circle on a maplike setting. Miniature sprites of Mario and Sonic travel from Mario's house to . A miniature sprite of Luigi attempts to follow, going every which way and that to find them. Mario eventually has to yell "Luigi!" when they reach their destination to get Luigi to follow him. Luigi goes "Wawawawawawawa!" and follows them} {open in a field. Cape Mario flies in and lands in a bush. Sonic runs and jumps into a bush. Luigi flies a bit fast, overshooting the bush. He looks around. "Mario?" Mario pulls him into the bush. "Waaah!"} {Mario holds the radar for Luigi and Sonic to see} SONIC: The signal is pointing in that direction. Looks like we caught up with him. {zoom out to show four sillhouetted Koopas in the background. Zoom in to show the Koopa Bros. Red Ninjakoopa is holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald} RED NINJAKOOPA: Radical job dudes. Those losers totally didn't see that one coming. BLACK NINJAKOOPA: 'Twas nothing dude. You shoulda seen the looks on their faces. Priceless! YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: I agree. It's a total bummer that I forgot to bring my camera. RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay dudes. All we need to do now is take this gem to the boss... He might even give us a raise for a job well done? GREEN NINJAKOOPA: Dude. You mean we're actually getting paid for this? {pan back to Sonic, Mario, and Luigi} SONIC: Huh? Who are these guys? {Mario speaks to him} Old adversaries huh? Well. It doesn't appear they know we've followed them. Let's try sneaking up behind them and taking them by surprise... SHADOW: So you're the ones behind this, huh? {Mario, Luigi, and Sonic look to see Shadow in front of the Koopa Bros., squashing their plan} RED NINJAKOOPA: Duuuuude. Who are you? SHADOW: {angry} My identity is none of your concern Shell brain! Now hand over that Chaos Emerald! RED NINJAKOOPA: O rly? Well I don't see your name written on it, Chump! {Sonic runs and skids to a halt in front of Shadow} SONIC: Great going Shadow! We had them right where we wanted them!!! SHADOW: {closes eyes and crosses arms} Hmmmph. Don't blame me. I was only trying to correct another one of your mistakes. SONIC: *sigh* Gee, thanks. You're a great help Shadow old pal. {Mario and Luigi jump in in front of Sonic and Shadow} SONIC: But Shadow is right about one thing. Give back that Emerald and no one gets hurt. RED NINJAKOOPA: {points finger at the heroes} Whoah Dude! You bozos obviously don't know who ya dealing with... We're the coolest of cool. King B's ninja heroes in a half shell... Play the theme tune Yellow! {show a radio. Yellow Ninjakoopa presses a button. The Koopa Bros. do poses on a flashy red-and-yellow background while the Spirit Squad theme plays. Yellow's and Green's are messed up because of this} RED NINJAKOOPA: Dude..... you played the wrong theme tune... {Mario, Luigi, and Sonic flinch, the former two falling down, due to the confusion} RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay dudes. One more time, from the top. {the Koopa Bros. theme plays correctly as the Koopa Bros. do their poses} RED NINJAKOOPA: RED!!!! BLACK NINJAKOOPA: BLACK!!! GREEN NINJAKOOPA: GREEN!!! YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: YELLOW!!! RED NINJAKOOPA: And together we are....... {Koopa Bros. do their signature pose.} KOOPA BROS.: {simultaneously} THE KOOPA BROS!!!! SHADOW: {angry} I've had just about enough of these Sideshow freaks!!!! {zooms forward} SONIC: Shadow! WAIT!!! {Shadow continues forward} RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay Dudes. Floor that creep!!!! {Yellow Ninjakoopa, Green Ninjakoopa, and Black Ninjakoopa jump forward} {Shadow continues zooming, jumping over Black Ninjakoopa, going into a spin to avoid Yellow Ninjakoopa, and... he hits Green Ninjakoopa head-on. Shadow is sent hurling forward. And Red Ninjakoopa jumps in the air and double-kicks him intercepting him. Show the clip two more times with zoom-in, and Red Ninjakoopa spins back to the ground. Shadow flies beyond Mario, Sonic, and Luigi and into a wall} {In the hole in the wall Shadow has made. It flashes, and shakes, and explodes when Shadow bursts with energy and zooms forward with rage. Sonic stops him} SONIC: Shadow!!! Get a grip will ya!!! You really need to keep a lid on that temper of yours. Now, the only way we're gonna beat them is if all four of us work together. SHADOW: Grrrr..... Very well. Just stay the Hell out of my way Sonic!!! {The Koopa Bros. jump in front of the Heroes} RED NINJAKOOPA: Hey you, the dude with the stache. I know you! You're the punk that stormed our fortress and rescued that star spirit a few years back!.... Mario isn't it? {Mario grunts in anger, ready to fight} Talk about a lucky break dude. Not only do we nab this gem for the boss, But we also get to pummel our old enemy Mario. Let's do this!!! 4 vs. 4 {Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and the Koopa Bros. minus Red Ninjakoopa jump in the air offscreen. Mario and Red Ninjakoopa collide in midair, twice. As Red Ninjakoopa prepares to do a double-kick, Mario rolls in midair out of the way and kicks Red Ninjakoopa underground. Mario hovers in pride, but from behind, Red Ninjakoopa jumps out of the ground and double-punches Mario away. Mario is sent flying, but is stopped by a wall. Mario goes low to avoid a hit from Red Ninjakoopa, and punches him up. The falling Red Ninjakoopa is then volleyed between the wall and Mario in three rotations, and Mario does a stronger punch which sends Red Ninjakoopa through the ground and to the wall. Mario follows} {Meanwhile, the other six fighters are in the sky, three on opposite sides. Black Ninjakoopa goes for Shadow, who kicks him up higher and follows, Green Ninjakoopa takes Luigi by surprise by hitting him, and Yellow Ninjakoopa goes into his shell and Sonic spins, and the two collide five times. They then circle each other, hitting each other three more times, but on the fourth time, Sonic drop-kicks Yellow Ninjakoopa, three times zoomed in. Near where Yellow Ninjakoopa lands, Luigi jumps into a bush. Green Ninjakoopa rolls by, looking for Luigi, and when his back is turned, Luigi jumps out of the bush, yells "Fore!", and hits him to the right with his hammer. Green Ninjakoopa flies through two walls, the second one slanting} {Luigi celebrates. "Yay! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee!" On the third chant, Yellow Ninjakoopa jumps out of Luigi's bush and knocks him away. Sonic falls from the sky and follows. In the same area, Black Ninjakoopa and Shadow land. Shadow kicks Black Ninjakoopa to the left, sending him flying. Shadow teleports to the still-flying Black Ninjakoopa, and hits him three times, accelerating him. Shadow teleports in front of where Black Ninjakoopa is going, and kicks him upwards. The flying Black Ninjakoopa is then hit by an also-hit Mario, who manages to avoid Red Ninjakoopa's assault, causing Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa to hit each other. Mario pulls out his hammer, hitting them three times each. After hitting Red Ninjakoopa a fourth time, he throws the hammer at Black Ninjakoopa, hitting him, and hammers Red Ninjakoopa with strength} {A flying Luigi is intercepted by Yellow Ninjakoopa, who is aided by Green Ninjakoopa from the right for three hits. As Yellow Ninjakoopa prepares for a fourth hit, Sonic interrupts him with a punch, the proceeds to hitting him with a spinning kick, then upwards, and Luigi regains his senses, hitting a jumping Green Ninjakoopa away. He then spins around with his cape very fast, hitting Green Ninjakoopa several times, then spiking him up. Yellow Ninjakoopa falls back down and Luigi and Sonic volley him back and forth (four times for Luigi, three times for Sonic, and then Luigi spins up, using his Luigi Missile attack to hit Green Ninjakoopa, three times with zoom-in} {Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa are sliding in their shells over the tops of walls. Mario flies after them, with Shadow holding onto his cape. Mario throws Shadow at Black Ninjakoopa, hitting him, and spikes Red Ninjakoopa with a kick. Red Ninjakoopa slides on the ground and when Mario comes down for him, he hits him offscreen upwards. Shadow comes in, hitting Red Ninjakoopa from the left. Black Ninjakoopa comes in, almost hitting Shadow from the right, but Shadow teleports out of the way and kicks Black Ninjakoopa offscreen up and left. Red Ninjakoopa comes in from the right, hitting Shadow. Mario comes in from the top, hitting Red Ninjakoopa who continues sliding in his shell. Offscreen, Shadow is hit by Black Ninjakoopa into Mario, sending Mario offscreen to the right. Black Ninjakoopa comes in. Shadow jumps from Red Ninjakoopa's shell, kicking him up. Red Ninjakoopa jumps up, hitting Shadow up. Mario comes in from the right, hitting Red Ninjakoopa to the left. Black Ninjakoopa comes in from the top, hitting Mario down and left. Shadow comes in from the right, hitting Black Ninjakoopa left. Red Ninjakoopa comes in from the left, hitting Shadow left. Mario comes in after Red Ninjakoopa, hitting Red Ninjakoopa after Shadow. As Black Ninjakoopa tries the same to Mario, Mario gets out of the way and Shadow comes in from the right, hitting him left. Shadow zooms after Black Ninjakoopa as Red Ninjakoopa comes in from the right. Mario rolls out of the way, and hits Red Ninjakoopa left. Mario follows, and then both Black Ninjakoopa and Red Ninjakoopa, stunned, come in from the left, and Shadow and Mario follow, respectively, and with two powerful punches, hit both Koopas} Chaos Koopas {All four Koopas collide} RED NINJAKOOPA: {gets up} Awwwww duuuuuude.... We're getting our shells handed to us maaaaan....... {pan left, showing the Heroes ready for battle. SONIC: So guys, ready to call it quits? RED NINJAKOOPA: {points finger} Don't think we're beat yet dude. We still have a few more tricks left. C'mon Bros. Let's show these users our super special technique. {the other three Ninjakoopas get up. They jump in the air, piling up, Yellow Ninjakoopa, then Green Ninjakoopa, then Black Ninjakoopa, then finally Red Ninjakoopa} SONIC: Now what are those idiots up to? {Mario speaks Italian} SONIC: Their special attack? Go ahead you punks! Just try your luck!!! {the four Koopa Bros. start spinning. Zoom in inside of Red Ninjakoopa's shell. The Yellow Chaos Emerald starts to glow, and the Koopa Bros. burst with energy} RED NINJAKOOPA: WHOAH DUDE!!!! What's happening to us??? {they zoom forward, leaving a trail of fire. They hit the Heroes. Mario is hit on a red blackground, Luigi on a green background, Sonic on a blue background, and Shadow on a black background, in that order. The four are knocked through three walls, the first and third collapsing and the second slanting. A fourth wall stops them, but the four appear to be unconscious. The Koopa Bros. are spinning in midair, and fall down} BLACK NINJAKOOPA: Whooooahhh, Gnaaaaaarrrrrllly! What just happened? {Yellow Ninjakoopa jumps forward} RED NINJAKOOPA: {pulls out Yellow Chaos Emerald} I dunno bro. But I bet this gem had something to do with it. GREEN NINJAKOOPA: {advances} Yeah. No wonder those losers were wanting it back. It must have some totally awesome powers. YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: {returns with the Emerald Radar} Hey bros, look what I just snagged! It's the gadget that nutty professor built. RED NINJAKOOPA: I bet it's what those dudes used to track us when we stole the gem. {turns to Black Ninjakoopa and Green Ninjakoopa} Hey bros, You thinking what i'm thinking? BLACK NINJAKOOPA: Totally! These things are way too good for the boss. GREEN NINJAKOOPA: Fer sure! And if we collect all of them, we'll be the ones calling the shots. {show unconscious Mario with the Koopa Bros.'s silhouettes in the background} RED NINJAKOOPA: Yo Mario!!! Thanks for the gem and the radar old buddy. Smell ya later, losers!!! {the four Koopa Bros. jump away} {preview shows Mario unconscious at the same camera angle, then the four apparently unconscious characters downed, then a zoom-in to Mario} PREVIEW: Matters have gone from bad to worse as another Chaos Emerald is stolen from our heroes... This time by the Koopa bros, along with the Emerald Radar... Can our heroes recover from this brutal beating and make a comeback? Or has their quest already come to an end? You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z!!! {episode ends} Trivia *The song that plays during the Koopa Bros.' first attempt of introducing themselves is the Theme song for the former'' WWE ''Stable, The Spirit Squad. Alvin-Earthworm has admitted that he hated The Spirit Squad, but he decided to insert the theme song anyways, for laughs. *While fighting the Koopa Bros, Sonic uses a Hurricane Kick from the ''Street Fighter ''series. This is later used again in Episode 7 and Episode 8. *This is the second episode where one of the character swears. Shadow tells Sonic and everyone else to "stay the He** out of his way". *Contrary to popular belief, Shadow does NOT actually hit Mario during the fight. He was hit by Black Ninjakoopa offscreen and collided into Mario. *The same background from Sonic 3 is used for a very large portion of Mobius being reduced to a burning wasteland. In Sonic 3, Eggman's robot Fire Breath fires missiles which reduces Angel Island Zone to the same burning wasteland as the one in this episode. *This episode is extremely famous for the battle with the Koopa Bros. *Sonic's story may be similar to Future Trunks story where he tells Goku that only himself and Gohan survive the genocide of the Androids and most of his friends getting killed as Sonic and Shadow survive and everyone is killed. Appearances * Mario (4th) * Luigi (4th) * Yoshi (2nd) * Sonic The Hedgehog (3rd) * Shadow The Hedgehog (3rd) * Mecha Sonic/Metal Sonic (4th) (appears in flashbacks) * Bowser (3rd) (appears in flashbacks) * Dr. Eggman (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * The Koopa Bros. (1st) * Princess Peach (4th) * Professor E. Gadd (1st) * The Audience (3rd) (appears in flashbacks) * Miles Tails Prower (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Knuckles The Enchinda (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Amy Rose (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Cream The Rabbit (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Cheese The Chao (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Sonic Robot #1 (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Sonic Robot #2 (1st) (appears in flashbacks) * Sonic Robot #3 (1st) (appears in flashbacks) Transformation Appearances Dr. Mario (1st) Cape Mario (3rd) Cape Luigi (1st) Racoon Mario (1st) Metal Bowser (2nd) (appears in flashbacks) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Koopa Bros. Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Episodes